


Life Flashes

by UnicornAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAssassin/pseuds/UnicornAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life flashes before Shannon's eyes as she drowns in the Thames</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Flashes

Suffocation. My body weakens, the explosion must have done something to my reflex. Eventually, I could not move at all. The cold water of the Thames pricking my skin and the stinging got worse and worse. The last thing I heard besides the explosion was a voice yelling my name. A voice that often kept me warm, the voice of the man I love. It was Jacob’s voice.   
   
His voice calling for my name became distant as I sink into the darkness, deeper into the cold. I try to call for him but I couldn’t. My voice muffled by the gushing dark water of the Thames. Soon, his voice disappeared for a bit.  
   
It was pitch black as it was lonely and cold.  
   
***  
   
“Shannon?” Jacob called. I opened my eyes and saw him towering over me. I sat up with my hand on my head. I saw children running around the Italian fountains at Hyde Park. “Here,” Jacob said handing me a cone of ice cream.   
   
It was hot that day and Jacob was a life saver. The ice cream was cooling and the shady tree was rustling from the breeze. “Thank you, Jacob.” He sat next to me and took my free hand.   
   
“There is something I have been meaning to ask you,” Jacob said. His voice was warm and inviting. I turned to him only to find him staring at me with his hazel orbs. He laughed when he saw my ice cream moustache. “You are adorable, Shannon,” Jacob told me, taking out his handkerchief to wipe my mouth.   
   
Jacob was sweet that way but he had been very affectionate lately which was unusual, “So, Frye, what was this thing you wanted to tell me?” I asked him, grinning.   
   
“I don’t know how to start but would you be my girlfriend?” I choked on my ice cream and stopped eating. He pats my back. We were close friends since we were quite young but he asked me a question that shocked me. I blinked at him when he laughed.   
   
“What?” I asked trying hard not to laugh knowing that I had ice cream all over my face.   
   
Jacob wiped my face again, “I shouldn’t have asked when you were biting into your ice cream, love.” I smiled as I offered him some ice cream. He was about to open his mouth when I pushed it into his face. “SHANNON!” Jacob cried, laughing away.   
   
I picked up his handkerchief and wiped his face, “Yes, Jacob. I will be your girlfriend.” Jacob’s laughter stopped when he saw me smiling at him. I had feelings for him, which I hid, as I was afraid to admit them.   
   
Jacob was a good boyfriend but very touchy feely. His hands were never far from mine, his arms never far from my body. His lips heated and passionate against mine. Those very kisses and embrace kept me safe and most importantly, it kept me warm.  
   
Warmth.   
   
Eventually, we started talking about our future; about marriage and having children. Jacob knew what he had to do, he had to ask for my parents’ blessings and that meant going to Swansea to do it. My parents accepted Jacob and were not in doubt since Jacob’s parents were friends with mine.   
   
The wedding was beautiful and Jacob was the happiest man I have ever seen that day. He kept reminding me that I was beautiful and he had a way to make me blush whenever I was by his side. I wore a beautiful white lace ballroom dress and he looked handsome all dressed up in a suit and his hair swept to the back. I knew one thing for sure, he was going to be the man to protect me from harm, despite our jobs as Assassins and I trusted him with my life.   
   
Behind my veil, I blushed while waiting for the minister to finish his service before we exchange our vows. His hands holding onto mine gave me strength, his smile gave me happiness. His voice like a song that will never die on me. To me, Jacob was the perfect man for me.   
   
It was time we exchange our vows and rings. Jacob was getting impatient for those words to kiss his bride to be uttered. His grin before the minister got to that part, he was already prepared to take off the veil to kiss my lips.  
   
“I love you, Mrs Frye.”   
   
“I love you, too, Mr Frye,” I whispered as his face leant forward to mine.   
   
The shared kiss after exchanging our vows was passionate and warm.   
   
Warmth.   
   
A few months into our marriage, I found out that I was pregnant. It was not easy trying to hide that from Jacob. He was by my side the whole time I was sick in the morning. He was the one who brought me to the hospital, thinking I caught a sickness that could be dangerous for me. During the consultation with the doctor, he held my hand tightly when the doctor took blood from me to check if my sickness was dangerous.   
   
“We will call you once we get the results from this blood test,” the doctor told us and we went home.   
   
As time went by before the week was over, my body started to sore and I felt more sick than I did when I went to see the doctor. Luckily, the hospital called on the day I felt at my worse. I was vomiting everything I ate the night before, I was always nauseous and worse, I was getting cramps. I hated cramps.   
   
“The results came in and I am delighted to inform you, Mr and Mrs Frye that you are going to be parents.” Those words, about going to be parents… At first, I did not know how to react. I looked up at Jacob who looked perplexed as well. The doctor let out a friendly laugh and told me that I was pregnant. Then it registered into our brains.   
   
“You are pregnant, Love,” Jacob whispered as he cupped my cheeks and rested his forehead against mine, our noses touching. Tears of joy streamed down his face, I wrapped my arms around him and he held me close, with no intentions of letting me go. “We will have to tell the news to everyone then.”   
   
Jacob called his twin sister, Evie as soon as we got the news and she was excited for us. Jacob had also made the decision to bring me back to Swansea so we could break the news to my parents. Since that day, Jacob made sure I was comfortable with everything around me. It was his child I was carrying and knowing that news made me love him even more.   
   
My family took the news excitedly but no one was as happy as Jacob. He was never too far away from me, he was always nearby holding my hand or keeping me close to his chest. “Jacob…” I called for him as we lied down on the bed, “Have you thought of our baby’s name?”   
   
“I have a name for both boy and girl but let’s keep that a secret until the day you go into labour,” Jacob said warmly.   
   
More warmth.  
   
“Jacob… I can feel a contraction.” I grunted, clutching my swell stomach. Jacob jumped from his seat and grabbed his car keys. He noticed how difficult it was for me to move around when he swept me into his arms bringing me to the car.   
   
It was not easy giving birth to a baby. Jacob remained loyally by my side watching me struggle giving birth to his child. He wiped the sweat and tears from my face while resting his forehead against mine assuring me that everything will be fine. I held his hand tightly begging him not to leave my side. “I am here,” he assured me lovingly. “I am not leaving you alone and cold, Love.”   
   
After struggling to live and to give life, a baby’s cries was heard. “Congratulations, it’s a girl!” the midwife said as she placed the blood-stained baby on my naked chest. Immediately the baby calmed down and suckled from my breast.   
   
“Jacob… Our little girl.” I panted, smiling at him. Jacob kissed my lips tenderly and pressed his forehead against mine. His hands caressing his daughter’s head.   
   
“Evangeline Cecily Frye,” Jacob said suddenly. I looked at him. He smiled and said, “Our daughter’s name. Evangeline Cecily Frye.”   
   
I looked down at our little angel and saw a small smile carved on her face. “Eva,” I whispered as the little bundle of joy laid happily on my chest keeping my beating heart warm.   
   
Warmth.   
   
“Mummy! I love you.” Eva said. “Daddy loves you!”   
   
“I love you, too, baby,” I said kissing my 5-year-old daughter. "And I love Daddy, too."  
   
She wrapped her little arms around my neck and pressed her warm cheeks against mine.   
   
Warmth.  
   
**   
   
Just when I thought I was going to be alone at the bottom of this dark place, I felt my body floating as if I was being pulled upwards. My sight blurred and my chest feeling sharp then it was dark and cold when I lost myself when my body felt numb and my conscience disappeared.  
   
“Shannon!” I heard someone calling me. A familiar voice it was, it was inviting and there was warmth. However, at the end of the darkness, there was some light. The distance voice came from that light. I had to go towards it, I was determined to follow that voice. "Shannon, my Love." There is was again, this time, it was louder and nearer. That voice, it was familiar and warm. “Shannon…”   
   
I could feel my chest swell. Slowly, the weight in my chest was lifted. Then my chest felt like it was filled with air again. The lighter my body felt, the brighter the light at the end of the dark place I was in. Finally, I reached the end of the tunnel and was blinded by the lights and there were other voices surrounding me. The loudest were the most familiar.   
   
I gasped as I cough out water.   
   
"Shannon!" Evie cried in relief. I looked at her and next to her was Jacob, who was soaking wet. Jacob held me in his arms and held me tightly. I heard him sobbing, his body was cold and he was shivering.  
   
"I thought I lost you," Jacob whispered. I wrapped my arms around him. Somebody threw a blanket over our shoulders and I turned to see Kieran, my brother, and a few paramedics. I buried my face into the crook of Jacob's wet neck and squeezed my eyes shut.   
   
I didn't want to let my husband go. I wanted to remain within his embrace. "I love you, Jacob," I whispered, looking up at him. He caressed my face and pecked my lips. He was lost for words but on his face, I saw a smile of relief, a smile accompanied by tears.   
   
Immediately, a warm tingle was felt. His breath was warm, his smile was loving. His embrace melted the ice that surrounded my heart which was struggling to beat like normal. I was thankful, I was still alive. Jacob pulled me away from his body to cup my face. “What would I do without you, Love? What would Eva be without her mother?” Jacob asked, almost sobbing. I wrapped my arms around him. Slowly, the cold disappeared when Jacob’s warm tears fell onto my skin. 

Warmth. That was all I ever needed and I found it in the arms of the man I married. 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes, please forgive me. *grins*


End file.
